


Haven

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam's insecurity on his visions/dreams and Dean's way of helping him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Haven

HAVEN  
  
By Shorts  
  
The shifting of the bed woke Dean from a dreamless sleep and he turned over onto his back, too tired to open his eyes. "What's wrong, Sam?" Suddenly the bed stilled and silence was his only answer.  
  
"Sam, you've already woke me up, just climb in and settle down, okay?" muttered Dean, stretching his arm out to the side in invitation. Since they were little, Dean was always the safe haven in the dark for Sam.  
  
Cool air skated across Dean's bare chest as the covers were lifted, then comforting warmth pressed against him. "Comfy? Now try and get some sleep." He pulled Sam tight against him and started to drift back to sleep.  
  
"Dean?" Sam's voice was barely above a whisper, and his breath tickled Dean's neck.  
  
"Yeah?" mumbled Dean, once again pulled away from the siren of sleep.  
  
"How can you sleep?" asked Sam, squirming into a more comfortable position. He stretched an arm and leg across Dean's prone body.  
  
"Easy," sighed Dean. "You just close your eyes and stop talking and before you know it, you're asleep."  
  
Sam poked Dean in the side making him jump. "Don't be a smartass."  
  
"You asked," sighed Dean, taking a deep breath and finally opening his eyes. Finally surrendering to the fact sleep was not to be his for a while, he turned his head and looked at his brother. What he saw startled him and he jerked into a sitting position, jostling Sam.  
  
Sam looked up at Dean, dark circles beneath his eyes and such a forlorn look that Dean felt a chill go down his back.  
  
"What wrong?" demanded Dean, searching Sam, then the room, for an answer.  
  
"I'm scared," answered Sam, almost pleading for Dean to fix what was wrong.  
  
"There's nothing to be scared of," assured Dean, tension flowing from him and he settled back down. He wrapped Sam in his arms and held him close, mentally trying to dispel whatever demons Sam was wrestling.  
  
"Yeah, there is," protested Sam, crushing the breath out of Dean in return.  
  
"Hey, watch the ribs." Dean sucked in air as Sam's grip eased, but he could still feel the tension vibrating through Sam. "Talk to me, Sam."  
  
"What if I end up hurting you by clobbering you with a lamp, or worse?" blurted Sam. "Hell, I might even kill you."  
  
"Not gonna happen," said Dean.  
  
"You can't know that," argued Sam, lifting himself up and leaning on his elbow.   
  
"Where is this coming from?" asked Dean, his brow furrowing.  
  
"How can I control something I don't even understand? If I have a nightmare anything can happen," said Sam.  
  
"You won't hurt me," insisted Dean, locking eyes with Sam. "We just need to make sure you don't have any nightmares."  
  
"Oh, really?" scowled Sam. "And how do you propose doing that?"  
  
"Easy," said Dean, gripping Sam by his shoulders and rolling. "I'm here, and as long as I am, nothing bad is going to happen, right? You just need to know that when you sleep."  
  
Sam's face showed exactly what he thought of that idea working.  
  
"We need to give you something to dream about," smirked Dean, and he captured Sam's mouth in a kiss. Any protest from Sam died in the searing heat of Dean's lips.   
  
Dean smiled into the kiss as he felt the tension begin to melt from Sam. He brushed his fingers down Sam's side, relishing in the twitches that followed them. He continued to caress Sam with his lips and hands until a deep, resonating groan escaped Sam.  
  
"Better?" asked Dean, pulling slightly away and gazing down at Sam's face. Eyes that were once filled with fear, now held a fire of need.  
  
Sam tried to speak, swallowed and tried again. "Getting there." The twinkle of mischief wasn't lost on Dean.  
  
"Good," grinned Dean, obviously enjoying himself as much as Sam. He once again captured Sam's lips with his own, then trailed a path down his neck.  
  
Sam tilted his head back, gasping for air at the intense focus of Dean's passion. He squeezed his eyes shut as Dean suckled each of his nipples before moving down his stomach.  
  
Hovering over Sam's belly button, Dean paused, "This making any difference at all, Sam?" His only answer was a low growl and Sam's hands gripping the sides of his head, steering him back to what he had been doing.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," chuckled Dean, darting his tongue in the shallow well of Sam's belly button, before moving further south.  
  
Sam's breath quickened at the anticipation of Dean's mouth and his stomach muscles jumped with each flick of Dean's tongue. He arched his back as moist heat engulfed him, sending such intense pleasure it bordered on pain through him. "Dean!"  
  
Using his weight, Dean pressed down on Sam's long legs, trying to hold him still as he worked the hard column of flesh between his lips. Sensing the swelling that proceeded Sam's climax, Dean lifted his head and finished with his fist. He watched Sam's face as he came, taking pride that he was the one responsible for the look of ecstasy and love that radiated from him.  
  
Sam panted as he recovered, too spent to move.  
  
Dean crawled back up Sam's long body and settled along his side, holding him close. "Think you'll be able to sleep now?"  
  
Sam felt Dean's need press against his thigh. "Not just yet."  
  
Dean's forehead creased with concern.  
  
"There's some unfinished business," said Sam, turning on his side to face Dean.  
  
"Like wha . . . ?" started Dean, when Sam's hand encircled him and squeezed. His breath caught in his throat and his grip tightened around Sam's shoulders. "You don't . . . don't have to do this, Sam. Tonight was for you."  
  
"Uh huh," said Sam, a small smile gracing his lips. "Then this is for me, as well. I'll sleep a lot better knowing you're taken care of, too." He slid his fist up and down, twisting his wrist slightly with each upward slide.  
  
Dean buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck, holding tight as his hips moved in time with Sam's hand. "Oh, Sam. . . ." gasped Dean as he stiffened and came.  
  
They lay together for long moments, neither speaking nor moving. Finally, Dean stirred and grimaced.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sam.  
  
"If either of us are going to get any sleep, we're going to have to move to the other bed," said Dean, sitting all the way up and wiping himself down with the sheet. "Because I'm not going to be the one sleeping in the wet spot."  
  
They climbed in the other bed, sliding under the covers and Sam wrapped himself along Dean's side, feeling the tendrils of sleep tugging at him. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, bro," answered Dean, holding Sam close. "You're safe."  
  
"I think you are, too," sighed Sam, surrendering to blissful sleep.  
  
  
  
**warning incest**


End file.
